


What Exactly Are We?

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: And John, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and sherlock, and that purple shirt, cake!, literally tooth rotting as cake is present, on that note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not entirely sure what you and Sherlock are...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Exactly Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I thought of when I watched Sherlock helping himself to Mrs Hudson's refrigerator.   
> "Mrs Hudson leave Baker Street? England would fall!" 
> 
> Remember that all comments will be enthusiastically replied to ^.^
> 
> [I do not own Sherlock or you!]  
> All mistakes are my own, so I apologise in advance :)

You sat in Sherlock’s chair with your laptop seated on your thighs. You browsed through Sherlock’s inbox looking for an interesting case while John sat on his chair opposite. 

“How are things with Mary?” You wondered as you scrolled down and ignored the large amount of fan mail Sherlock received. John briefly glanced up over the newspaper he was reading,

“She is doing great. Went out with some friends today, actually, so I thought I’d swing by and help Sherlock for a bit.” He replied, “Where is he by the way?” 

“He’s downstairs with Mrs Hudson waiting for a package, I think.” You answered with a small shrug. John chuckled to himself,

“He must be enjoying _that_ conversation.” He stated with a smirk and you looked up at your friend,

“This really feels like old times, doesn’t it?” you grinned.

“Old times?” John asked as he turned the page, frowning when he failed to find something interesting. You leaned back into the chair,

“Case hunting and talking.” You told him. John nodded and lowered the newspaper,

“Speaking of cases, how did you guess Sherlock’s e-mail password?” he wondered. You stretched out your arms and took a deep breath,

“He let it slip once when he was in his mind palace.” You chuckled. John joined in with you until you both heard footsteps clamber up the stairs. Sherlock appeared in the doorway wearing his suit and purple button shirt.

“Mrs Hudson made some cake, want some?” Sherlock offered John, who shook his head politely in decline. Sherlock walked past him and took another bite of the soft dessert, 

“At least take some before you leave.” He said with a filled mouth. When Sherlock strode over to you, he shoved the remainder of cake he had been eating into your mouth. You grumbled at his action but couldn’t resist your landlady’s baking. 

“Mm, I love vanilla.” You sighed with a smile. Sherlock stooped down and kissed your forehead,

“I know.” he replied and took the laptop away, placing it on the desk, “I’ve already picked a case.” Sherlock told you and John as he closed the laptop.

“You both have become a thing.” John said with a squint, reminding you that he was witness to the display of affection. You smiled as Sherlock moved away to retrieve his violin,

“We’re not a ‘thing’, John. We’re…” You realised that you didn’t know where you were headed with the conversation, “Sherlock, what exactly are we?” you asked, looking over your shoulder. Sherlock was playing a soft tune on the violin while gazing out the window,

“Some form of a couple, as they say.” He answered simply. You raised an eyebrow at him,

“Really?” you asked. Sherlock merely sighed and you turned back to John with an amused grin,

“I guess we’re officially a thing.” You told him.


End file.
